Blood Queen
by BlackMoonVision
Summary: Willow isn't respected for her choices, and thinks no one notices her. Drusilla gets a vision that a new power is rising and Spike is partly responsible. Spike returns to Sunnydale, to fill his empty life with Dru being gone. Dru is at Angel's in LA.
1. I'm Something Else!

Author's Note: This is set pre-chip Season 4. Oz has just left. Tara doesn't exist. And warning about Spike. All those who like to think of him as a reformed bad guy, and play him up still sweet and fluffy. I beg to differ. As he says, "Hello! Vampire! I'm evil." And so he shall be. And this ain't G rated evil either. This is soulless, blood lusting mass murdering evil.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Buffyverse. This is pure pleasure. I gain no profit.

Summary: Willow is vengeful , Spike is evil and wants slayer blood, and Willow is caught in the cross fire. Later chapters will enter Angelus. Willow is quickly getting better at magic. Spike has come back to Sunnydale because Dru left him again, not to get the Ring of Amara.

-Chapter 1-

Willow sat curled on her bed playing the fringed edge of her fuzzy blanket as she sniffled and stared at the Dingo's poster on her wall. She couldn't wrap her head around Oz and his reasoning. She missed him every minute and wished he would just walk in and hold her 'til the pain went away. As much as she loved him she also wanted him to suffer. To feel as pain filled as she did. And then the biggest part of her was asking her other sides what was wrong with her. Did she smell? Was she not…cool enough? Did I not satisfy his needs? Am I still a loser? _Of course I am. _She hugged her knees and shivered as the words of countless voices entered her brain from her past. Telling her how no one would want her. How she was just an academic nobody. An outcast. The forgotten one. She slashed out with her hand at the poster and it seemed to be ripped from the wall by the air. It twisted and shook as it was shredded by an invisible force wielded by that academic nobody. When the pieces were so small and her half of the room was filled with bits of paper falling down around her like a new snow she relaxed and let the unstable magic fade from her body.

"Hey Willow, I got us some mocha goodness for Buffy cheer up duty!" Buff stumbled into the room, barely managing to balance the extra large cups of iced mocha drinks atop her books and some tomes Giles gave her to give to Willow, in the Watcher's attempt at comfort. As she grunted pushing the books onto her own desk she turned with the drinks to watch the last bits of the paper floating to all the surfaces around Willow.

"Wills?" She whispered as she approached her friend.

Willow frowned and rolled her eyes, wishing Buffy was selfish tonight and stayed with Riley as usual. But no, now she decided to play the friend card. She rolled over and offered a weak smile on her tear dried face. "Hey, I was just resting."

Buffy nodded and trusted a mocha at her. "Uh huh, and resting involved tearing apart the poster until it could no longer be identified by the authorities? " She smiled as she wrapped her lips around the green straw and began drinking the strong caffeinated beverage.

Willow ran her thumbs over the rim of the cup as she looked down into the whip cream top. "Yup." She dove in and drank until it started rebelling on her brain and she winced. "Can you slay brain freezes?"

"No I don't think so. That would be handy though, especially with Xander and his smoothie fixation lately." Buffy sighed and wrapped her left leg under her right as she scooted farther on top Willow's bed. "So…."

Willow lifted her eyes to Buffy and could see the mix of concern and utter lose at what to do. "I'm fine Buffy. Mochas make the world a brighter place." She gave a struggling fake smile and starting sucking at the straw more slowly, hopefully avoiding brain freeze number two.

"It's okay if you're not. I mean…..he left. It's like…Angel." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly found her whip cream interesting, unable to look at Willow's face. "We can talk."

She bit her tongue as she sloshed the liquid around her mouth observing her friend. "I'm upset. Who wouldn't be. But I'm okay right now. I don't wanna bring up all those emotions tonight." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and dangled her fee to the floor, tracing patterns with her toes in the plush carpet.

"Oh. Well…I understand that. I guess the paper ripping thing sorta helped." Buffy stood and walked to her desk, depositing her mocha to melt and leave a water ring on the wood. She grabbed the tomes and brought them to Willow's bed. 'here. Giles wanted you to have these. Well more like borrow for as long you need them. You know him and his books."

Willow perked up and looked at Buffy's face excitedly. "He lent me his magic books?"

"Um. I dunno, I didn't look." Buffy furrowed her brow as she tried reading the cover but it was in some weird demon language. "GliGar-Onokre?" She mumbled before bounding over to her own bed and watching Willow act like a child at Christmas.

Willow took in an eager breath as she pulled the books towards herself, quickly scanning the covers, not recognising anything. "These must be rare….and special. I don't remember seeing them in his collections, or his secret collection." She looked up suddenly. "That must mean he has a secret, secret collection. I'm gonna have to find that." She pulled the biggest one on her lap and was surprised at how heavy it was. She opened it careful of the ancient not wanting to make any marks of the pages. She held in her breath as she started reading the front page. It talked about witches in North America and prayers to the gods. She frowned and exhaled as she flipped the pages, just more history and poems. She huffed as she tossed it aside and grabbed the next one. It was more of the same. Histories and how they came about.

Buffy was excited at first but she slowly saw Willow's face get darker and darker with anger. She gulped and walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"These…tomes are just witch history. I learned this stuff in high school. This is useless." She scoffed as she stood up and began going through her closet.

"Giles thought they would help you."

"It's his way of saying, 'don't Willow'." She rolled her eyes and went back trying to pick a jacket.

"We all want you to be careful. You're our friend."

"Oh of course. Goddess forbid something happen to me and you'll have to research by yourselves for once."

"Ouch Wills." Buffy pouted and watched Willow's back.

Willow sighed and leaned her forehead against the door frame. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of my life right now."

"Oh."

"I'm going to stay at home for a while. I need to get away from this place."

"But…."

"Don't worry my parents are home." _At least just tonight they are. She never thought she would be this happy about her parents leaving for 6 months for their vacation house in the tropics. She turned and offered Buffy a comforting smile. It fuelled her anger. She was the one sad and wanting the world to just swallow her up and yet she was the one protecting everyone else's emotions. Especially Buffy's. _

_Buffy smiled back and her eyes got big, like a hurt child's. "I think relaxing at home will be good. Then in a few days you can come back and everything will be better." She looked at the floor, then the wall, then Willow's pillow. Anywhere but her friend's knowing eyes. _

"_Right." Willow wasn't about to disagree with Buffy and she definitely couldn't agree. She sighed and just grabbed her new leather jacket Anya had got her. _

_-Flashback-_

_Anya thrust the jacket at Willow with that too big smile on her face. "Here. Present. Happy Willow Day!"_

"_Ahn, it's happy birthday." Xander gave Willow a cheesy grin and Anya a nervous chuckle as he rubbed her back. _

"_Oh, well happy Willow's Birthday Day then!"_

_Willow's eyes widened as she looked at the leather jack she knew would be tight fitting, not the wrong size, just form fitting which she wasn't used to. "It's…sure something."_

"_Isn't it. I saw it and knew you had to have it. It reminds me of Vampire Willow." Anya blurted out clapping her hands, excited with her gift, but wishing she had one just like it. "It does look kinda skanky but I'm sure you'll dull it down in no time."_

_Everyone groaned and looked away from Willow._

_Willow frowned as she shoved the coat onto the table and stomped away with Oz in tow. "I'm not dull!"_

_Xander covered his eyes trying to explain where Anya went wrong. _

_-Present-_

_Buffy watched Willow as she twisted her fingers together. "Let me grab my jacket."_

"_Why!?" Willow spun and practically yelled. "I mean…I can walk myself."_

"_But it's dark out, something could hap-"_

"_No, I'll be fine. Maybe Giles doesn't like me using magic, but I do and I can take care of myself."_

"_Willow I'm not just gonn-"_

"_No. I'm going by myself."_

_Buffy sat back down on her bed and crossed her arms. "Fine."_

"_Thank you. I'll see you in class tomorrow."_

"_Ok." Buffy grumbled as she watched her friend gather her school work and bolt out the door without so much as a bye. She threw herself back on the bed and let out a frustration cry. She shivered and noticed the window open. 'I swear she doesn't feel the cold." She rolled over and sat up to close the window not even noticing the shadow figure standing down in the grass. _

_Spike smirked as he watched Buffy close the window and not even notice him. "Bloody slayer my ass. Your blood is mine." He chuckled as he flicked the cigarette into the bushes hoping for the off chance it would catch fire as he strolled down the yard to watch the young witch leave the safety of her dorm. _

_Drusilla hummed as she brushed her doll's hair, every once in a while looking up at Angel who watched her intensely. "Oh daddy. Please play with me. All the doll's need their grooming and if they keep misbehaving it'll take all night. And we don't want that do we." She giggled as she tapped her fingertip to the doll's nose. "Now now Emma, that is no way to talk to my daddy." Her eyes glazed over as she went back to humming and the up keep of her toys._

_Angel clenched his jaw tighter to the point the thought his teeth would shatter. "Drusilla…." The unlife of him he couldn't figure out what she was doing here. Where was Spike and why weren't they together. He had threatened her that he would kill her if he ever saw her again, yet here she was. But he couldn't fault her. She was insane, and he had done it. Maybe he needed to care for her. He swore every word he knew and even made up a few in his head as he cursed his Sire's bond with the girl. _

_Drusilla looked up and a thin smirk appeared on her mouth as her eyes got wide and bright with delight. "Oh daddy wants to play now. I've been a bad girl I know, but you can make that all better can't you. Will it be whips or razors this time? Oh can it be both. You know how much I like both." She crawled across the bed and looked up at him begging. He sighed and closed his eyes. A loud whining noise filled the room and when he opened his eyes again she was crying and shaking her hands in front of her face. _

_Angel walked forward and grabbed her thin wrists in his hands. "Dru/ What is it?"_

"_She's rising daddy! She can't! I won't let her. She'll take everything away! Please just punish me. I need to play with you." She continued to shake as she leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his abdomen. _

"_Who's rising?" He stood still, not wanting to look at her he focused on the wall across the room. _

"_The blood queen! Oh she'll ruin everything. She'll make everything black. Even the sparrows refuse to talk to me Angel." She looked up and saw he wasn't looking at her. A new wave of tears ran down her face. She ripped her hands away and slashed at his face with her nails, leaving a long cut dripping dark blood down his cheek onto his white shirt. "The soul is your burden! My love for you is his! And she is nobody! That will become somebody and it must NOT HAPPEN!" She screeched and went to cut him again when Angel threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. _

"_Drusilla, stop! This is not your home! It is mine, and your games aren't welcomed here!" he dug his hands deeper into her flesh as he growled down at her. His demon was front and center and laughing manically in his head as he watched her calm and stare at him with an odd fascination. _

"_You are not my daddy but you will do. This I know." She whispered as she tilted her head to the side and stared up at him, like an adoring fan. The tears kept running down her cheeks as her pink tongue came out and licked the edges of her pale lips._

_Angel rolled his hips and shifted his position on her. "Dru…" She merely looked at him and waited. Angel's nostrils flared as he took in the many scents she wore, there was her own scent like dying roses and ash, with a bittersweet tang that was all Drusilla. The smell of blood was fading, but there was no more Spike. His eyes flickered yellow as he released one wrist and trailed a hand down her face, missing the feel of her flesh. It had been so long since the soul had felt her nearness. "Where's Spike, princess?"_

_She pouted and wiggled under him disappointed he had not beat her, or cut her flesh yet. She could see Angelus beating at his cage but that soul held strong, but seemed just as enthralled by her, but in a different way. "He flew away from him. The fairies demanded him. The blood queen commands all of the natural order and she will have him, my sweet fallen Angel." She placed her palm against his chest and smiled, she felt like she was floating again being so close to her daddy. Everything was almost perfect, as long as the queen died. All would be prefect._

_Angel watched her face, her eyes were focused and she was cal as she spoke. This wasn't a crazed mood, she was sober in her insanity. And he knew it was a vision she had. One that made her scared, enough to come to him and not Spike. He watched her for what seemed like hours, as she was content under his weight. He shifted his body and pressed his knee between her legs, pushing her leg to the side so she could wrap it around his legs, he lowered his face until their lips met and Drusilla cooed with pleasure. _

_Willow hugged the sides of her coat closed. She couldn't believe she grabbed it instead of her red wool one. She snorted as looked down at the material. "I don't dull it down. It looks skanky as ever." She grumbled about turning Anya into a bunny when she suddenly felt something or someone's eyes on her. She shook her head around looking in all directions, trying but failing to look into the dark shadows that lined both sides of the street. She quickened her steps trying to think of something not scary when she heard a growl and started running, dropping her Physics book in the middle of the road._

_Spike narrowed his eyes as he looked at the book like it was gonna attack him at any minute. He nudged it with his foot and then picked it up when nothing weird happened. He tore open the cover and eyed the doodles around the sticker that gave Willow's contact information in case the book was misplaced. "Poor girl. Shouldn't leave things like this around, guess I'll have to return it to you." He tucked it into his jacket and stalked off in her direction, following the scent of her obvious fear. It raged at his demon, demanding the witch's submission to him. Whether it be a quick meal or a turning the demon wanted her. Spike could say with confidence he did to, and there was something strange about her that peeked his interest beyond getting at the slayer's nerves. _

_Willow stopped on her porch, feeling safer because she no longer could feel the presence that was watching her. She dug into her jean pocket and pulled out her keys and quickly threw open the door and with one look out into the street, not finding anything worth her attention she walked inside and closed the door, securely locking the door behind her. _

_Spike stayed on the sidewalk in plain view watching the lights upstairs go on and people walking around and then there was a round of hugging that made Spike shudder with disgust for humans. Of course he was no ordinary vampire, as he learned long ago. He loved passionately, just as he hated passionately. But humans had such a narrow spectrum of feeling it disgusted him to think they thought they knew everything there was to emotions. He walked confidently up the porch and tucked the book gently against the doorframe, and with that he strode away from the Rosenberg residence for that night. He light a smoke smiling to himself as he thought about bashing in some young boys heads in at the Bronze. _

_Buffy picked at her nails as she listened to Giles drone on. "I know…yes I know Giles. She was really mad about the books." She listened to Giles stutter and then a moment of silence where she knew he was cleaning his glasses. "Maybe we should let her do what she wants."_

"_Buffy you don't understand the gravity of this. Magic is very much like a drug for those not trained in the ways of dealing with such power. I'm sorry to say this but she isn't the strongest person and I'm very afraid we would lose her in the magic. She would become a junkie so to speak."_

"_I didn't say we'd let her run around willy nilly Giles. Just let her try stuff and at the first sign of trouble...we deal." _

"_Well if we let her go about doing whatever spell she comes up with in her boredom she would be going about…willy nilly…and I for one do not want to tackle her and tie her down whilst we listen to her scream for just one more spell." Giles sighed and muttered something in British slang. "Buffy it's getting late. I will see you all tomorrow."_

"_Fine…" Buffy groaned. "See you tomorrow." She pushed the phone back on the hook and threw her self back onto her bed and curled up on the covers. "Stupid watcher."_

_Drusilla sat at Angel's desk humming as she trailed her fingers over the words, giggling over some phrase then going back to humming._

_Cordelia peeked around the corner and her eyes widened and she let out a squeak as she jumped back and starred at Wesley. "Your right. She is here. Oh god…oh god Wesley. I don't wanna die. I can't die. I've bought the newest Jimmy Choo's yet. Please Wesley protect me." She gripped his shirt forcing Wesley into her face, as he stuttered and blushed trying to pry himself free Angel walked in from the back room. _

"_What's going on? Did Wesley spill something on your clothes again Cor? I told you I'd let you get them dry cleaned."_

"_Oh no Mister! You aren't playing the innocent act with me." She threw Wesley back who sighed in relief and straightened his glasses before peeking in on Drusilla. _

_Angel looked up confused, then saw what Wesley was looking at and groaned. "Right. Sorry. She came to me last night. Something's up…."_

"_Your right something's up. It's her standing up and walking out into the pretty sun and poofing her away out of my neck area!" Cordelia fumed as her face turned red from yelling and she stomped her heel into the wood floor. _

_Angel raised his eyebrows at her. "I want to, but…she's family and she thinks something is happening, that I'm involved."_

_Cordy's mouth dropped open and she scoffed and turned to Wesley, to find Drusilla petting his shoulder and cooing in his ear. "Wes!"_

_Wesley shook his head and cleared his throat stepping back. "My apologises Miss. Drusilla but….you understand, being evil and all. I'd prefer to keep my distance." He sighed into his British politeness and inched back around the safety of Cordelia's desk. _

_Drusilla pouted. "All because my soul frolics in the ether no one wants to play. Except Angel…he plays quite well, no whips or razors this time. But it was nice all the same."_

_Angel looked at the ground and ran his hands through his hair as Cordelia huffed at him again. "What is she talking about!? Angel….she'll kill us!"_

_Drusilla appeared rightly offended and threw her arms above her head. "Daddy said this is his home, and if there is one rule she follows it is not to disobey her daddy. All things within these walls shall live…." She let her arms slowly drop to her sides and her face dropped in a deep frown. "but everything will wither. Under the black sun, through the army of cards with all their suits, the spades will seek death. You will be pitted against the hordes of death."_

_Cordelia looked like she was going to faint so Angel dragged her to the front hall. "Please Cordy, she's….my childe. I can't abandon her."_

"_Y-you killed Darla. Why not that!" She thrust her finger towards Drusilla who was swaying and humming again, smiling at Wesley. "She's….different. She's not like the rest of us were. She won't hurt you guys, I know this. I just need time with her. To figure out what this vision she had is all about. Then I'll make sure she gets far away from us. Okay?"_

_She rolled her eyes and walked past Angel into the office and grabbed her coat before turning back on her heel and charging past Angel again and out into the sunlight of LA. Angel jumped back from the stray rays of light and watched her retreating form. _

_Wesley had a note pad out and was writing down everything Drusilla said, and took to asking her questions which some she answered and others she ignored. _

_Angel walked to Drusilla and guided her by her arm to the stairs, with a hard look over his shoulder at Wesley he led her up to a spare room. _

_Wesley took his glasses off as he sat down and starred at the place Drusilla ahead stood. "This is amazing. Drusilla the insane childe of Angelus…."_

_Angel opened the door to the room next to his that had an adjoining door to his. "You can stay here. It's all made up and fresh."_

_Drusilla made careful slow steps to the bed and sat down gently, crossing her hands in her lap she frowned at her knees. Her milk white gown and curled hair kept her looking just as she did a hundred years ago and it made Angel shiver. _

"_What's wrong Dru?" He stood at the doorway afraid of a repeat of last night. _

"_The queen has been spotted, and she is winning." _

"_Who's this queen?" Angel reluctantly went to the chair opposite Drusilla and sat, turning his legs away from her. _

"_She is born of fire and soul. But she has been forgotten and screams for someone to see her. We do though. We always have but it always fades once our eyes no longer are set upon her." She said in an airy voice that carried to Angel's delicate ears. He looked at her, and she still was calm and in control. Perhaps all this time with Spike had done some good for her. _

_He was daring enough to ask the question again. "Where is Spike?"_

_Drusilla looked up and her calm state faded into anger. "I told you, they took him away from me. Poor boy no longer wants a mistress, he wants to be a master of his own. She's all around him, she'll lift him up to her level and give him power. They will walk across the rivers of blood and swim in the slayer."_

"_Buffy?" _

"_Thee slayer, the bronze whore shall fall at their feet." She traced her fingers over her lips and looked at the covered window. "He's in the valley, looking at the sun like us. He's come home."_

'_Spike is here, or near Buffy. Drusilla?"_

_Her eyes glazed as she touched her temples as her lips trembled and she watched her daddy get angry with her. What does he want from me, she thought as the screaming children managed to get louder in her ears. "He is near the slayer."_

_Angel jumped out of the chair and charged for the phone at the bedside table. As he dialled he heard her whisper, "But he is not after her….yet." Angel dropped the phone and grabbed Drusilla by her hair and pushed her down into the mattress, leaning over her he sneered and let his demon growl at her. _

'_Who then? What does he want?"_

"_The queen." She screamed as she covered her face, shaking, waiting for the first hit. It never came._

_Angel retreated from the room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him, he walked back down to the office to find Wesley knee-deep in books and crumpled paper. "I need to make a call."_

"_Oh of course…I'll just gather my…things here, then I'll…" Wesley shut the books and pushed them into a pile on the floor then shoved all his notebooks under his arms and walked out of the room, as he turned to ask Angel about where Drusilla was, the door slammed on his face. "I see then."_

_Angel sat staring at the phone. He had to call Buffy, there was no avoiding it. If Spike was really back, then she was in danger. Who was this queen? He knew they had called Cordelia queen bee in high school and drama queen, but then Buffy also was called a drama queen. But Dru had made it clear it wasn't Buffy. And if Spike was in Sunnydale then it wasn't Cordelia. So who then? He cursed Spike as he picked up the phone and dialled Willy's bar instead of the slayer. _

"_Willy here, keep it short." _

"_Willy, it's An…Angelus."_

_There was a long pause and Angel heard a glass drop. "Oh…hi buddy. Uh….you back in Sunnydale then?"_

"_No I'm not, but I'm interested in what my childe is doing. Figured it's time to team up and rid the planet of that slayer." He let the darkness invade his voice as he kept Angelus's care free tone. _

"_Right…uh Angel."_

"_It's Angelus you worm! No soul! Do I need to rip your head off of that scrawny body of yours?"_

"_No, no sir. Angelus, sir. Spike is…he hasn't been around here."_

_Angel growled into the mouth piece as he heard Willy drop another glass and a voice in the background complained of his spilled drink._

"_But, you know me. Ear and eye to the ground. He's been keeping low. Doesn't seem to be up to anything."_

"_Spike isn't rampaging the streets like he's done for over a hundred years and you think he's doing nothing? Stupid idiot."_

"_You'd be proud of him, he's been killing with grace, I just mean staying away from the slayer. He hasn't been near her."_

"_I see."_

_Willy ran his shaking hands through his hair._

'_Do I scare you Willy boy?" He let the brogue slip._

"_Yes sir, rightfully, you're Angelus."_

"_Stay that way huh. And give Spike a message huh."_

"_Sir, he hasn't been in here as I said…"_

_Angel laughed as he's heard so many times in his head from Angelus. "I'm trusting you Willy, to give Spike a message from me. No matter what you have to do to get it to him. I'll give you 'til tomorrow night to find and give him my words. If I don't hear from him then I will come and rip every muscle out of your body one by one, and gorge on your blood, and finish you off by choking you with your intestines, boy-o."_

_Willy coughed on the stall air of his bar as he grabbed a pen and paper. "Sure thing boss. You can count on me, no need for threats here boss."_

"_Tell him….." Angel took a dramatic pause and chuckled. "Daddy's finally ready to show his boy some attention and to get his ass to the nearest phone and call Angel Investigations."_

"_Is that all, sir?"_

"_For the message yes, but Willy…?"_

"_Y-yes sir?"_

"_I haven't forgotten what you did to Angel and I won't any time soon."_

"_Right."_

"_Now go!" Angel slammed the phone down on the receiver and sighed into his hands. "Damn." Leaning his arms on the desk before him, he let his head hang between his shoulders._

_Willow groaned as she hit her alarm clock and wrapped the blanket around her body tighter. Sitting up she slid her bunny slippers on and stumbled out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where her parents were running around, checking off items and making phone calls. She sat at the table and starred at them. They hadn't noticed her. She pulled a banana from the fruit bowl, waiting for one of them to say hi. _

"_Willow! Good your awake." Her dad tossed his check book to her and went back to his briefcase. "You know the drill. Pay bills, clean the house, and we'll be home…when we are." He gripped the handle tight as he pushed it down to his side and waited for Sheila to finish on the phone._

"_Yes of course. We're on our way now, I'll make sure to call once we're at the airport. Until then Marge."_

_Willow frowned thinking her parents spent more time with her Aunt Marge and her cousins than they ever had with her. _

"_Don't destroy the house! And no animals, or those silly herbs burning in here. I'll not have you pretend to be a witch in this house young lady."_

_Willow's eyes widened and as she tried getting her brain working on a reply they practically flew out of the room and then out of the house._

"_Oh Ira do be careful with my suitcase, will you!" Was the last thing she heard before the front door slammed. _

_She growled as she threw the check book at the wall. "What is wrong with me?" She crossed her arms and stared at the wall until a genius idea popped into her head that would solve everything. _

_She stormed through her room, tearing apart drawers and her closet pulling together all the supplies the spell asked for. She dragged the heavy canvas bag filled to the brim with "pretend witch things" and went to work clearing the living room. She sat on the couch looking over the spell book and double checking she had everything she needed and making sure it was the right spell. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. But then she thought, no one would care what happened if it did go wrong. She frowned at the words on the page. It was a simple passage in Italian, written by a Wicca follower in late 1700's Italy. She understood most of what it said, and it served her purpose perfectly. She could finally be what she wanted to be, what everyone thought she wasn't. Willow smiled at herself and her plan. "Just have to wait for the sunset and then everything will be perfect."_

_Spike sat at the front watching the human girl dance her little heart out, just for him. Well maybe not just for him but she sure could make it seem so. Spike snorted with that thought. "Tricky little thing aren't ya." He wagged the green bill at the girl who crawled over and swayed her body in front of him, dipping her head forward to lean into him, before turning and swaying her bottom in his face. Spike slipped the bill into her thong while sporting a big grin on his face. She ran her hand over his cheek as she walked away to gather more money from all the helpless men in thrall with her. He sipped his beer as he watched the other delicious little treats trailing around in all their glory. _

_A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he turned to tear the head off of whoever was disturbing his human watching time, when he saw Willy standing there in all his greasy glory tugging on his bowling shirt. "S-s-Spike."_

"_Well well, come to ogle the hunnies, Willy. All fine with that, but it don't explain why your bothering me." He rolled his eyes and turned back to the curvy red head that starting eyeing him with peeking interest. It wasn't his red head but she could do for a night….or two. He burned her movements into his mind and watched her lips, then eyes as they called for him to devour. Another tap made Spike growl and grab Willy's wrist. "Mate, I will snap you in half. Bugger off."_

"_I…" He gulped as he tugged his wrist until Spike let go of him and took a seat opposite of him. "I…well…see I got a message for you."_

_Spike raised his eyebrow in question as he motioned for another beer to the bartender. "Yeah? Well not interested. If it's that damn slayer she can go suck off that watcher of hers."_

"_No…it's…Angelus."_

_Spike choked on the last inch of his beer at the name. His eyes went wide for a moment before returning to their uncaring mask. "So soul boy bit the orgasm again huh. He never could keep it in his pants. But still…..not interested. That fucking ponce can well…go suck off the slayer's watcher as well." His good comeback was faltering as the red head was closer, forgetting all the other men as she kept coming to him. _

"_He says to tell you…and I quote man, his words not mine… 'Daddy's finally ready to show his boy some attention and to get his ass to the nearest phone and call Angel Investigations'." Willy gulped and swallowed nervously as his eyes shot around the building looking for any threat or sharp pointy objects., just in case._

_Spike looked Willy in the eye and flexed his jaw. The mask was slipping from hiss face as he processed the message. Finally he let anger control him and growled as the red head finally came up to the table, she was obviously ignoring his face now, as she eyed the pile of money on the table. Spike still watching Willy grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down into his lap. The security guard yelled at him to not touch the girl but Spike bared his fangs and roared, making him as well as everyone run right out of the club. Willy sat still, unsure if his sudden movement would drive Spike to kill him. But the site of the girl dying wasn't very phasing, the time for that had come and gone with his demon bar. Spike yanked the girls hair away from her neck and held it in an iron grip as he trailed his tongue over her jugular. She screamed and hit his chest, Spike chuckled watching her bare chest dance about with her movements. He held her tight around the middle with the other hand as he leaned in and dug his fangs to the hilt into her pale flesh. The blood shot up into his mouth delivering him from his hate as everything drifted away and the only thing that remained was the life he was getting from the life he was taking. _

_Willy waited until he saw that distant look in Spike's eye before inched himself to his feet and stepping backwards a few steps to make sure Spike stayed distracted. When he felt safe he turned and ran out the door without another thought. _

_Spike felt her heart slowly stop and when it did he dropped her carelessly to the floor. He looked down and brushed the red locks from her slack face and frowned. "Sorry love, I was going to be more artful about your death and all but change of plans, you know how it is." He took the wad of bills held in her booty shorts and gathered the rest on the tables before strutting out , heading home to make one very interesting call. _

_Willow sat in the circle of candles, holding the book out in front of her as well as three bowls each holding a different mix of herbs, and her hair, blood, and tears. She read the words in her mind, making sure everything would come out write. "Dal mio thee di ordine di mente l da lanciara verso l'estemo il dubbio. Transportilo da timore, dalle ombre. Betermini che cosa e reale, che cosa e sepolto, che cosa deve essere forzato alla superficie." She lowered the book and in turn took one of the white candles and lit each bowl starting from the left. They smoked and started to glow in supernatural light , as the smoke covered Willow she couldn't resist the urge to choke as it invaded her nose and mouth. _

_(English Translated Spell: By my mind I command thee to cast out the doubt. Deliver me from fear, from the shadows. Bring about what is real, what is buried, what must be forced to the surface.)_

_Climbing to her feet she walked blindly into the kitchen trying to open the backdoor and start the fan over the stove. As she heard the low humming of the fan she stumbled towards the door and forced it open. When she felt the cool night hair touch her face she threw herself out into the back yard, falling in the glass coughing and heaving trying to rid her body of the smoke. It didn't seem to work, whatever it was staying in her lungs. She felt like something was moving through her body. First solution was that it was simply the spell and this is what it did, but it was only to remove doubt and her overly geeky meekness, not turn her inside out from coughing to death. _

_The pressure inside her body kept building and it started to seep into her head. She grabbed at her hair, trying hopelessly to tear whatever was in her out. She started gasping, and her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would burst out of her chest at any moment. The substance in her lungs thickened, and she left like she couldn't expel any air or take any in, like her chest was filled with cement. She grabbed at her throat feeling it was the biggest threat and tried thinking of a spell that would help but her mind was foggy and within seconds she was on her knees, with tears running down her face as the blackness covered her vision and everything went into the void. _

_Spike shut his door with a bang as he eyed the phone on the counter with murderous intent. "Damn bitch boy thinks I jump when he says so. Well I don't! Look at me, I'm Angelus I wear leather pants and have to have all the attention. Oh look Spike I fucked Drusilla again….it's that fun. Blasted wanker." His high-pitched tone ended in a growl as he poured himself a glass of whiskey from the cabinet keeping his eye on the phone. _


	2. What am I made of?

_So thank you to those who gave me reviews. Also I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the first chapter, I was trying to figure out how it all works, posting stories. Now that I know they should be better looking. Also I know I'm playing Spike evil, but we can't forget he's quirky and childish in ways. I hope I'm doing justice to how Joss made the environment around how the characters interact. :D _

_I am ripping my hair out trying to decide how to play out Willow, so if you like how things are going, PLEASE TELL ME so I don't doubt myself and ruin this whole thing :P._

_Once again I own nothing, only wish I did. I respect all the parties who own their respective players, music, or name affiliation. _

_Spike yanked the phone to his ear and dialled the operator._

"_Hello, where may I direct your call?"_

"_I need LA." Spike blurted._

"_Where may I direct your call?" The voice said cheerfully, ignoring his demand. _

_Spike sighed and rolled his eyes. "Uh….Angel Investigations in LA." He picked at his teeth with a tooth pick as he waited._

"_The number you have requested will require charges."_

"_I'm not paying you one cent you stupid bint! Just connect me!"_

_There was a second of silence, "Sir, would you like to send the charges to the receiving caller?"_

_He visually reaching his arm through the phone and choking the woman, when her words floated into his thoughts. "Damn right I do, make him pay, he wants my ear…" He droned out as he heard the click then a loud ring. __She cut me off!_

"Hello, Ange-"

"To receive this call, please accept the following char-…"

"Oh yes yes! Of course!" The voice replied worried who it might be.

The click announced the call connected ."Hello, Angel Investigations." A bored British accent hurriedly said.

Spike rolled his eyes and figured Angelus was scared of the little blonde one and so he kept up his little gig, or at least the office, to stay out of the slayer's stake range. What's his grand-sire's style but nether was stalking little red heads and answering the big poof's demands, for himself. 

"Get me Angelus."

"Uh…who may I ask is calling?"

"Not any of your business mate. Stupid fledge you don't ask questions, just do. Now get me the great big and boring one." He jumped up on the counter and starting poking his knee through the jeans with the tooth pick, sighing as he realised that tiny sliver of processed wood could be the end of him. It must have suddenly hurt his fingertips because he threw it hard across the kitchenette, looking around to see if anyone saw him before he realized he was alone in his apartment. 

Wesley pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it like it was alive. He debated in his head whether or not to get Angel but something was pushing at his mind. He decided against his better judgement and walked out to the lobby. 

Drusilla was swaying across the floor like she was floating, her arms above her head she sang an old jazz like tune Wesley faintly recognized his mother used to play when he was a child. Staring at this preserved girl, his curiosity burned alive again, he wanted to question her about the world and all the different time periods she lived through.

Drusilla stopped mid-step, her toes barely touching the floor as her head whipped around she burned holes through Wesley. "Angel the boy is calling home…" She whispered as walked straight past Wesley into the office and cradled the phone against her breast, humming a different tune and from a different time. A faint yell of her name could be heard clear across the room.

Angel pushed his book to the cushion and ran in after Drusilla, waving Wesley off with a frown. 

Wesley scoffed, tired that ever since Drusilla arrived everything is spoken to him through looks or doors closing in his face. But he was smart and he figured out who it was that had called, it all made sense. Angel asked worried questions about Buffy, Drusilla arriving without her companion, it involved Spike and that rude voice was exactly that. Spike.

"Dru." He whispered, yanking the phone from her and pointed to a chair. She pouted and sat like the polite girl she was and watched him intently playing with the ruffled silk edges of her dress. She tightened her fingers into the fabric, using her restraint, to prevent herself from ripping it to the shreds all her clothes deserved. But her daddy always liked her wispy dresses, and if she ruined them he would be mean and not in a good way. But he also liked her naked. Perhaps that would make him be mean in that good way she loved. She decided it was something to think over once her boy was put in his place.

Angel glanced at Dru before turning his back and addressing the phone and his stray childe. "Spike?" He sneered, remembering to play up the attitude of Angelus.

"Why the fuck is Drusilla with you!?" Spike slammed his closed fist down on the counter top ignoring the damage he caused, he jumped down and began pacing. He hated phones. If he found out in person that his woman was bedding ONCE AGAIN with that pig he could do well to take care of the situation. He could kill the damned vampire. 

"It's not what you think." He closed his eyes, not something Angelus would say.

Spike narrowed his eyes at the fridge as he thought. "What is it then poof?"

"Don't call me that you sorry excuse for a man, let alone a vampire. And it's none of your business what I do with my bitch!"

Drusilla sat up straighter listening to him speak. She could see her daddy punching at the invisible walls that held him but this soul wasn't all Angel made it up to be. Perhaps he had potential.

"Bitch!? She is no bitch! A goddess, the darkest depth of evil she is! That slayer of your's a true bitch. "

He growled into the mouth piece, hating technology. This phone system didn't do very well for this typical Angel/Angelus/Spike fight. They needed to be in person, where blood and flesh could spill and bruise. "That _slayer_ is as good as dead in my books, whelp. Now shut your filthy hole and listen to me!"

He barely gave Spike a moment to start screaming again before he started talking again. "We are going to finish this once and for all. I want my family back, an' complete. I just pray to god you haven't fucked it up to much by being in Sunnydale. Have you made any moves yet?" Angel gripped the back of his chair with a deadly grip.

Drusilla's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. She stood and went to step forward when she remembered that she was told to sit. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her family was to be brought together again. She had the stars tell her it would be true but to hear the words from Angel made it so much more real. She crept around the desk and pressed her cheek to his shoulder blade, running her hands down his biceps. "We will be together again. My men….will hold me until the end of time."

Angel stared at the wall straight ahead, waiting for Spike to answer and to try and block out Drusilla. He knew this was what she was now. What he had made her, and he didn't want to cause her any more suffering. Spike's growl brought him back. 'What?"

"You know I can hear Dru all over you! And you aren't even paying attention to what I'm saying, 'Oh it's not what you think…' , He whined in a falsetto tone, "What the hell are you mate, a pre-teen school girl!?"

Angel closed his eyes then cut into Spike's tirade. "What did you say!?"

"I said….haven't made a move, been minding my own business." Spike picked at the raised edge of the counter and pouted at his cut knuckle. He wasn't about to tell him his strange thoughts about the red head or what he wanted her for. He knew last time Angelus was around that was his territory. He wanted to see the depths he could take Willow. So that was his plan, keep Angelus away from Willow. Keep Willow for himself. Kill the slayer and get Drusilla back. Yes good plan, he told himself. 

"I don't want her knowing you're there Spike. All that will come in good time."

"So I take it I'm about to be graced with your gelled presence then?"

"No."

Spike perked up at that word. He didn't like hearing it, but this time it was angelic music, no pun intended. "Say that precious word again please?"

He sighed heavily, feeling his short nails dig into the soft leather, doing his best to keep his attention on how angry Spike was making him and avoid the hard body pressed against him. He sighed again remembered that used to be there routine, yell and fight, then sleep together until their bodies protested, and then some more. "I'm not going to come anywhere near you. But I need you to stay there and tell me what's going on with all of them. How they are….functioning?"

Spike snorted as he pulled a fresh liquor bottle from the near by cabinet and torn the top off. "So you want me, to keep my sexy fangs from your girl's neck, and report on how they are doing? I smell a stink and it's name is Angel."

"Mind your tongue, last time I'll say it. See…I have Drusilla….and she might have to pay for your mistakes."

Drusilla's shivered as she heard his words, and nipped her teeth at his shoulder, running her hand around his middle, to lay her palm against his stomach.

Spike stopped with the fluid in his mouth, then swallowed hard. "I'm all for offing the Sunnydale skank but don't think we'll just be good and jolly together through the whole thing and especially not after."

"I wouldn't expect anything more from you Spike, you always like to go about things kicking and screaming. I regret not being more harsh with you my boy."

"Shove it up your ass." Spike slammed the phone down, cursing himself for not talking to Drusilla. She seemed to be pleased to know h was on the phone, but she had driven him away. Said he wasn't worth the space he took up, said his presence made Miss. Edith cry and had to be put away in the dark.

-Flashback-

Drusilla's eyes fluttered in anger as she tried focusing on his face. Her fangs poked at her bottom lip as she hissed at him.

"Drusilla! My princess, what is wrong?" Spike held the flowers in front of him, as well as the severed hand that held the most beautiful gem he had ever seen. He knew Drusilla would love it, and show her appreciation in just the ways Spike enjoyed. 

"You are flowing with her blood! I can't even see you, oh I hear you but all I see is the dead flowers she makes."

He gulped and walked forward, watching her widening eyes, he smiled and gave her his famous bedroom look.

She tilted her head at him and then slapped him so hard it made him stumble back. "How dare you!?"

"Me!? Look at you! Acting like a bloody screaming witch!"

"Witch!?" She shrilled and went to slap him again when his hand crushed her wrist. He threw the flowers and hand at the wall and backed her up against it. 

"I'm not past hitting you back my love. Don't make me do it."

She kneed him between his legs and laughed when he doubled over groaning and trying to reach for her. "Dru…" he squealed as she pushed him down and stepped over him. She picked up the hand and snapped the finger loosing the bones until the ring came loose. She held it to the light and cooed, and when Spike groaned again climbing to his feet to lean against the wall and watch her she sneered at him. 

"Pathetic boy. I am all you should see but you don't. I'm not a good mommy, not like Darla was. But you will have to feel your mistakes on your own."

Spike adjusted himself and winced as his hand sent a new wave of pain through his groin. "It's always you my love. Over a hundred years and it's always been about you."

"Yes it was. But not anymore…." She picked up the flowers and started picking the petals from the stems. 

"I don't know what your dolls.."

"Stars…"

"Fuck….Stars then Dru, your bloody stars have been telling you but there is no one else but you. And it will always be that way until the end of time." He went to walk to her but stopped when her eyes shot up and pinned him place. 

"You can stay…but you must stay in the closet. If we travel in the trunk. That way she will never find you."

Spike pushed his palms into his eyes and huffed. "No! Dru I'm a master vampire now! I'm not going to stay in a damn closet!"

"Closet or you may be a homeless pup."

Spike inched forward smiling coyly and pouting his lip as he eyed her.

Drusilla's eyes widened and narrowed repeatedly, sizing him up as she backed away. "What are you doing?"

"Dru…." He teased as he shrugged his jacket off and pinned her to the wall. "Doing what I want love." He purred.

"DRUSILLA!" He stumbled out the door as Drusilla's hold on his neck released him on the porch of the villa they 'borrowed'. 

"Bad kitty! You can stay out for the day."

"It's almost daytime Dru, I'll die!"

"It's punishment. For playing with your mummy like that. Fairies won't let me be swayed that easily."

When Spike started walking forward into the door, Drusilla slammed it in his face and bolted it, then threw the board across the door barring intruders. 

He punched his fists into the door and yelled at her to open it repeatedly. "Open the fucking door, Dru! I'll kill Miss. Edith if you don't get down here and let…me…in!"

Drusilla's head popped out of the second story window and she growled in full vamp face. "You will not touch my girl. Now leave William. I am finished with you. You have been taken from me, and it's no use stealing you back. Now shoo." Her head disappeared leaving spike to gawk naked at the empty space. He was so dumbfounded at her behaviour he turned and started to walk away when he realized he was completely naked. Sighing heavily and grumbling about Drusilla's stupid stars and fairies he pounded on the door again. Drusilla's head appeared again above him holding a bottle of holy water. "Be gone!"

Spike eyed the barred and boarded up windows on the first story and growled knowing full well he wouldn't make it in without hurting himself or Drusilla in the process. "I'm naked, love. Not a lot I can do in my birthday suit." He said in a normal tone, trying to calm her insane rage.

She huffed and threw the bottle down. Spike watched it carefully dodging out of the way, getting a couple drops on his foot. He hissed and hopped on one foot as he built his lungs up to scream a tirade at her again. He heard her make an oaf sound, and he was bracing himself for another bottle to crash down near him when his clothes smacked into his head, one boot hit the top of his head and the other fell hard on his holy water damaged foot. He cursed as he hopped some more, trying to sooth the pain with his hands. He composed himself and looked up to find Drusilla had disappeared from view. He called for her again but no reply came this time. He could only gather his clothes and find shelter for the night. 

He turned and walked down to the neighbouring farm.

Next Night__

Spike threw his body against the window as he avoided the braces from the metal bars he had to rip from the frame. With the 3rd hit the board came crashing down inside the house, along with Spike. Climbing to his feet and composing himself once more he climbed the stairs. He could sense she wasn't here but he figured she had gone to hunt and would be back soon. But when he opened the door to the room they had shared, it was striped bare and everything remaining was broken. On the bed lay the flower stems from the flowers he had gotten her. "Oh hell….."

-Present-

Willow sat straight up and looked at her surroundings. That last memories she had was fighting in a warehouse with Buffy and her friends….there were vampires. Wait…She was fighting Oz, and she remembered seeing Buffy stake Angel without a second thought, then Xander. He wasn't a vampire, or was he? But Buffy staked him to. The very last thing she remembered feeling was rage and a piercing pain shoot through her back then emptiness. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the dark. The room felt unfamiliar, yet home like. Willow shaking, climbed to her feet and stumbled, feeling around the dark with her hands until she found a light and broke something made of glass.

The light filled every space as her eyes burned and watered. She looked at the few personal pictures on the coffee table and the warm fluffy couch, and the magic items on the ground, long burned to a few ashes. She sighed. It was just a dream. A weird, realistic dream. She walked to the mirror and took in her appearance. She looked a little pale and her eyes were dark with weariness, nothing an excuse of over studying couldn't fix. The events of the day slowly started coming back to her and she remembered what she had done. She examined the layout of ingredients on the ground and decided nothing went wrong in a usual bad way. It just plan didn't work. But how would she know it worked, would a sign flash above her head that said, 'I'm carefree?' She flopped down on the couch and frowned, unsure what to do with her time. Obviously she had been out for a while, but it was still dark and she wasn't tired. And she didn't have homework.


	3. Oh I shouldn't have done that

"Wills?" _Knock Knock Knock. "Willow, you home?" A jangling and rustling sound could be made out coming from outside the front door. _

"_I got an A I swear mom…" Willow mumbled as she turned over and curled up on the couch. _

_Xander sighed as he finally got the front door open, he tucked the spare key in the table drawer next to the front door and looked around, until he finally saw the sight in the living room. His mood darkened with worry for his friend. "Willow?"_

_Willow grumbled and started to wake up. She heard a voice but couldn't make it out clearly. As she opened her left eye just a bit to see who it was it flooded with morning light and she groaned, sitting up, pressing down her bed or more accurately couch hair. "Hi."_

_He scanned the floor and frowned at the leftovers of spellage and lifted her feet by her socks and flopped down next to her, putting her legs on his lap. "Turns out you were MIA yesterday for class, and had Buffy freaking out this morning when you weren't at Giles' place for donut and coffee fun. So here I am, making sure my buddy is alive and well."_

"_All good here Xander." She wiggled her toes and gave her biggest smile, but she knew he wouldn't buy it._

"_Now you are Willow aren't you?" He poked her cheek and Willow batted his thick hand away. _

"_Yes I'm Willow."_

"_You missed class, that's like…never happened before."_

_She shrugged. "I have all my work caught up I just felt like a break is all." She curled her legs towards herself and looked at him with new found doe eyes and a soft confused like pout. _

"_Oh don't try and cute your way out of this missy."_

"_I'm not I just," she made a grand gesture towards the floor. "am tuckered out." She sighed again and slowly made her way to her feet, and stretched her arms above her head. _

"_What exactly are you tuckered out from?" He eyed the burned out foliage and …was that hair? _

"_Just wanted to loosen my mood hinges a bit."_

"_Oh." he furrowed his brow trying to work the situation through his head. "Oh! Is this about Anya's comment? Or Oz?"_

_She dropped her arms and stared at him like he was a child. "No, this is about me. I'm tired of always being worry this and worry that! I wanna know my inner party girl. Or at least, stay up a few hours past bed time girl." She smiled and pushed the book closed using her foot. "Clearly I have accomplished just that."_

_Xander looked up at her with big eyes and a slight frown. "I just want you being safety girl. I like safety girl."_

"_Well let me tell you, I've known her for a long time and she is boring and way past due for leaving." She grunted as she realized she needed a major shower. "Do I smell?"_

"_Just like over night magic smoke."_

"_Great."_

"_This my cue to leave?"_

"_Yes it is. I'm past shower fantasies with you Xander." She took his arm and pulled him up leading him to the door._

"_You…you had those?" He chuckled nervously then in pure surprise. _

"_Well duh, you don't watch a slayer and vampire making out across from you for two years without some bad influence rubbing off." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and pushed him out. 'I'll see you later." She exhaled and couldn't believe the blunt words used to admit a secret to Xander._

"_When?" Was all he could manage as he starred at the doorframe. _

"_I'll…erm…bronze with you guys tonight?"_

"_Okay, cool…Anya wants to see the band tonight."_

"_Yeah okay, bye." She closed the door hurriedly and ran up the stairs to hide behind the bathroom door. She slide down the length of it and sat on the cold tiled floor. She ran her hands over her throat, still feeling the sting of suffocation. She was surprised Xander didn't pick up anything weird. She rested her head against her knees and tried coming to grips with herself. _

_Angel twirled the letter open on the desk, slowly making a hole in the wood. He starred off into the doorway but was obvious to the outside world. His inner struggle of how to live his life was eating at him. He wanted to amend, he wanted to run the streets free again, he wanted to have his family back, he wanted to kill his family, he wanted Buffy….._

"_Daddy…" Drusilla whimpered as she felt her enemy rising. She just wished she knew where this queen was so she could get rid of her before her boys fall prey . _

"_Not now." He tossed the letter opener down and shoved his chair back violently as he stormed out of the office and down into the sewers, through the back stairs. _

_Wesley held his books and watched Angel's first mood swing of the day take off with him into the dark. "Great."_

_Drusilla peeked out by the side of the door and eyed Wesley, smiling as sweetly as her demented state could muster._

_Wesley nervously adjusted his glasses. "Great."_

_Willow stood in front of the mirror and played with her wet hair. She wondered about her reflection, something inside was telling her it was wrong, that wasn't her. Doe eyed and frumpy looking. She pulled a section of her hair forward and ran her fingers down to the tips. She exhaled as she channelled a small amount of power through her hand, as it reached her fingertips, small trails of black smoke lifted from her hair, when it dissipated that section was dry and very bouncy. She smiled as she winked at her reflection and repeated the process all over her hair. Her hair was somewhat short, not quite to her shoulders but it definitely had personality. With that done she took to make-up and clothing, ready to wow everyone at the bronze._

_Spike stumbled along the alley way outside the Bronze, mumbling to himself about Angelus. As he approached the door and bouncer puffed up, ready to reject his entrance Spike vamped and growled making the bouncer cower and step aside. He wanted to kill the guy with everything in him but it seemed to require to much energy, and he wanted to use all of his getting drunk and watching young bouncy girls dance around. Snorted at the cowardly guard he pushed open the door and drank in his first round of young sexual hormones. _

_Smacking a wad of bills down on the bar he waved down the bartender. "I want never ending drinks tonight mate. Don't skimp on the good stuff, I'm good for the money." _

_The bartender eyed him then the money, as he placed the whiskey down on the bar to check the money, Spike swiped it up and stumbled off to the balcony, to sit in the dark and alone._

_Willow felt weird as the bouncer eyed her funny like. But she had more important things to worry about tonight. As she waded through the crowd, she couldn't find hide nor hair of anyone she knew. She decided to just wait at the bar 'til someone showed up. Watching the door she made her order of a single beer. No use over doing it. _

_-2 Hours Later-_

_Spike's head lulled back and forth as he laughed, "Blasted women…." His drunken thoughts focused on Drusilla, he drank more. The waitress watched him cautiously as she grabbed the empty Whiskey bottle. _

"_Sir…sir?"_

_Spike squinted at her as he adjusted his seat. "What you need tart, my bill's good?"_

"_I just, you drank the whole bottle, are you sure you need another…whole bottle?"_

"_Damn right I do." He purred as swiped the bottle from her tray and shooed her off._

_She inched away then ran down the stairs never looking back._

_The waitress sighed as she placed her tray down on the bar stand. "Hey, you doing okay? Need a refill?"_

_Willow lifted her head and smiled lazily. After 4 beers, she was definitely starting to loosen up. "Oh sure, that would be great."_

"_How about I pay for this one, doll?" A young man, with dark looks and a sly smile leaned up against Willow._

_She giggled and patted his arm. "Thanks…."_

"_Don't mention it. So what's a cutie like you doing all alone?"_

"_Waiting for people….but…it's been a while I don't think they will show up." She shrugged as she sucked at the foam on top of the beer. She watched him through thick eyelids and fuzzy eyesight. _

"_Well sitting here isn't very funny, I'm sure you're finding this stool uncomfortable. Maybe you wanna go up top and talk a while. Explain to me in detail why you are all alone here?"_

_She ran her hand back through her hair as her thoughts wavered to saying yes and running away. But something seemed to overpower her reason and drove her legs forward following him. She hugged her beer close to herself as he led her by the hand. As they walked up the stairs she caught this stranger eyeing her body. "I don't know your name."_

"_Maybe later darling, what's yours?"_

"_Willow."_

"_Mhh very cute, fits you perfectly."_

"_You think?" She slurred as she placed her glass heavily on the side table and flopped down on the leather couch. She could sense something about him, but couldn't focus her thoughts enough to figure it out._

"_So what do you do, lovely?" He ran his thumb over her jaw and pushed her hair back from her neck. _

_She looked around the balcony and saw a couple making out and the legs of someone sitting in the darkest corner. She sighed, feeling better she wasn't alone. "I do everything." She smiled coyly._

"_Oh, everything…well what do you enjoy most." He traced the veins of her wrist. _

"_Magic."_

"_Hmm, is that so. I bet you taste divine."_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Don't worry about it cutie." He purred as he sat closer and leaned to pick up her glass, "Here don't want it getting warm now do ya?"_

"_That's true, warm beer is nasty."_

_He chuckled as he eyed the dark corner. She looked in the same direction and felt something drawing her, but as the beer hit her tongue she focused on drunkenness happiness and this guy. _

_Spike closed his eyes and sighed as he felt two familiar presences, one was a vampire, the other was…..just familiar. Strawberries. He couldn't remember the vibrant flavour of them as a human. He had eaten plenty since being turned but it just wasn't the same. Why was thinking about that?_

_The stranger leaned as he slipped the beer glass from Willow's limp hands. "Well sweetie, seems you out did yourself. _

"_I d-diiiiiiiid nut, uh not…." She giggled as he patted at his chest._

_He captured her hands as his smile thinned out and his body was firm. "I hope that drug is hitting you alright. I'm not good with dosages. I don't usually care enough. But you seem like one I can have fun with before I kill you."_

_Willow's reason was gone and all that remained was whatever entered her from that spell. She laughed loudly. "Kill me, dosage? What are you a killer?"_

"_That and more precious." His face changed and he waited for her to scream but all she did was frown._

"_Been there done that, well haven't DONE that. That's more Buffy's game but yours aren't the first fangs I've seen, and I gotta tell you I've seen scarier." She smiled as she pushed him back, her vision getting darker. _

"_Fine then, we can do this the violent way then." He growled as he pinned her down, pushing her hair out of the way. _

"_Oh please, stop it. I can so kill you…"_

"_Shut up now." He covered her mouth as he ground his body down against her. His mouth descended against her throat. _

_Willow's leg kicked out knocking over the table , knocking it over, spilling the rest of her drink onto whoever was sitting in the corner. _

_Spike swore as he jumped up, eyeing the couch. "Watch it mate!"_

"_Back off!" The guy turned and growled at Spike. As he did Willow's face came into view. His vampire raged on as he watched this fledge have his hands all over his property. Willow's eyes bulged as she saw Spike. She screamed into the guy's hand and squirmed under him. _

_Spike launched himself onto the guy, grabbing the back of his neck pulling him off of Willow. The guy was stronger than he looked and managed to get the up on Spike. He threw him down against the railing baring his fangs and laughing. Spike pulled at the guy's lapels and managed to get his knee up between his legs. As the stranger hunched over, Spike got his elbow right in the guy's nose. As he felt back into the couch and on top of Willow, Spike fought harder. He broke the side table and grabbed the broken leg, poised to stake the basterd any second. _

_Willow grabbed the guy's wrist, and right before the stake hit his chest, he exploded into a cloud of ash. She breathed heavily, looking up at Spike with fuzzy eyes. Her head lulled as she ran her hand over her face, watching him._

_He starred down at her in astonishment. "What the hell did you do?" He lost himself in the dark pools of black that consumed her eyes. He knew she liked magic but the thought of actual skill was lost on him. He smirked as he stumbled to the side of the couch. _

_She laughed as her eyes rolled back. "Magic." _

_He looked her over, she was gone. Whatever that vamp had given her was obviously taken more effect and she was so vulnerable. _

_Willow gasped as she had a single reasonable thought. "Spike." There he was, starring at her like a piece of meat. She just wasn't sure it was the killing and drinking your blood kinda meat. _

"_Strawberries." He mumbled as he watched her, as he met her eyes his control melted._

_She tried crawling back but everything seemed heavy and moving way to fast and she couldn't control any of it. "I…just….I….." Her vision had faded and she passed out._


End file.
